Brianna and Dekka
by Glade12
Summary: Dekka told Brianna she loved her just before she was about to die. Since then Brianna has been avoiding her, but what if Brianna felt the same? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dekka had told me, when she thought it would be the last chance she got, that she loved me; That she had loved me since the first time she saw me. I didn't know what to say at the time. How could I? I would have never guessed someone would be in love with me, let alone someone of the same sex. At first, it felt strange, I was kind of creeped out, I guess.e

And now… what if I feel the same? I thought I loved computer jack, but he is too oblivious to even notice I'm there sometimes.

Since the first time she saw me... hmm.

Dekka is my friend, and I have never thought of us as any more. What would it be like if we became more? What would people say? Maybe I'm not even worried about what people would say. What would I say? My mother always used to rant about gay people; about how it wasn't right. What would she say?

It's been awkward between me and her lately, since she told me. I want that to change, but how? How do I tell her I might feel the same? Could I just…

"Brianna?" Dekka says shyly from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. Spinning around quickly, I turn to look at her. She really is beautiful…

"Oh! Dekka, h…hey," I said a little to fast. "W…what are you doing here?"

Dekka sighs and sits down awkwardly "I just… I wanted to talk to you. About the other day, you know. When I told you that I…"

"Yeah? What about it?" I say, cutting her off.

"Well I… I just…" she stops to think for a second, biting her lip. "We never talk anymore. You can't even look me in the eyes. I miss you Brianna! If I could take it back I would, but I can't! I… I want things to go back to the way they were. Can we? I know you don't feel the same. I understand you don't like girls. I know you have a thing for jack. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think I was going to die! The thought of dying and never telling you… I had to tell you… Just forget I said anything!" She said as tears started to stream down her face.

"Dekka!" I said as I sat beside her, taking her hand. "I… I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry Dekka. It scared me when you told me but, I… I think I love you too."

Blushing, I reached up to wipe away her tears. She caught my hand in hers and we gazed into each others eyes. Her eyes, big and brown with long eyelashes, looked so sad. I hated myself at that moment because I knew I was the reason.

"Really?" she whispered in awe. To answer, I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers. They were so soft…

She pushed against me, deepening our kiss, and somehow, I ended up lying back on the couch with her on top of me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might jump out of my chest. Suddenly, she pulled away, and propped herself up on one arm.

"Your amazing, you know that?" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

P**lease tell me how it is and if I should continue this! R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading this! You dont know how much this means to me!**

**disclaimer: I dont own Gone or any of its characters.**

* * *

As I take a deep breath, my eyes gaze out the window, watching the golden glare of the sun sparkling over the water. I hear Dekka walk in from the dock, and she slowly comes up to me. She slips her hand in mine, and our fingers intertwine. Turning my head to look at her, I notice her staring at me. "Are you okay?" I ask

"Yes, Actually I've never been better Brianna." She answers, her eyes lighting up to prove it's true. And now that I think about it, it probably is true. I've never seen her, this happy. In fact, I've never seen her show this much emotion, period.

Maybe the FAYZ has changed her. Nearly dying couldn't have helped much. I couldn't imagine the feeling of the bugs, eating her from the inside out. I couldn't imagine how she felt, as she begged Sam to end it; to end the numbness, and the sound of them inside of her. It must have driven her crazy.

I squeezed her hand lightly and pulled her in for a hug, resting my head on her shoulder. She hugged me back, squeezing like she never wanted to let go. "Are YOU okay?" she asked pulling back and lifting my face slightly with her hand under my chin.

She looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"I'm fine." I say, smiling at her "I was just…"

Sam runs in the door, cutting me off. "Dekka! I need to talk to you! Now!" then, notices me standing nest to her, "Oh, Hi Brianna. What are you doing here? I heard jack was looking for you."

Dekka turned and looked at me, giving me a questioning look. I nodded letting her know I'd come back later, after her urgent talk with Sam. She leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on my lips and walked out, brushing past Sam. He looked at me in awe, seeming speechless, and I just shrugged. He smiled slightly and turned to follow Dekka.

* * *

A few minutes later I walked out to find Jack. Well, really the walking only lasted until I got out the door. As soon as I was out in the open air, I took off, feeling the wind whip through my hair. I ran, searching everywhere, passing person after person, until finally, found him. It took me exactly 28 seconds. Jack was in his boat house, playing with his newest toy. While jack and Sam were out searching they found a whole train car full of lab tops. That's all Jack has been doing since he found them. Well… they didn't call him computer Jack for nothing. I stopped, abruptly in front of him.

"Holy crap…!" he said, almost flying out of his seat. "Oh, It just you. Geez, you'd think I'd be used to that by now. How have you been Brianna? I haven't seen you in a couple of days, which is kind of strange considering we live together."

To be honest, I've spent the past couple of night with Dekka, but I wasn't planning on telling him that. I want my and Dekka's relationship… Is it a relationship? Anyway I wanted to keep our "situation" out of the gossip pool, at least for a few more days. "Oh, Yeah. I've just been wondering around, you know"

"Oh, that's cool…" he said distractedly. I'm surprised he even noticed I was gone; he never pays much attention to me anyway.

"Sam said you were looking for me?" I said plopping down on the couch beside him. He turned and stared at me, seeming to be debating with himself inside his head.

After a few minutes, he closed his lab top and let out an exasperated breath.

"I love you Brianna." He said looking me dead in the eye.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**

**Leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own gone or its characters. Hope you like the story. Please leave reviews, it would really make me happy! ^_^**

* * *

"Dekka? What was that?" Sam said, rushing to catch up to me.

"What do you think it was Sam? I kissed her, that's all." I said, adding just enough tone to tell him to leave it alone.

"Are you guys…"

"What did you want to talk about Sam?" I said, cutting off his question. I knew what he was going to ask, but really, I didn't have the answer myself. I turned to face him, looking at him questioningly, daring him to continue.

"I just wanted to check on you. You've been acting strange lately, Dekka, and I'm worried about you." He sighed. "I mean, I haven't seen you around the lake lately, and nobody else has either! Well, I guess except Brianna..."

He stopped talking, a little intimidated by my glare, and shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Is that all you wanted Sam? I'm fine, Okay? Just do me a favor, and leave me alone." I said, turning to walk away from him. He reached out his hand and grabbed my shoulder, holding me back.

"Don't do that Dekka, don't do that to me! We have been through to much for you to just cut me out like that. Talk to me, Dekka!" he said turning me around to face him. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Sam, I'm Fine. I just want to be left alone! Is that to much to ask?" I brushed past him, shaking his hand from my shoulder, and walked back to the boat Brianna and I have shared for the past couple of days. As I stepped in the door, I turned and peered out the window, making sure he didn't follow me. Sighing, I leaned back against the door. Have I been acting strange lately? Were People really that worried?

Well It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that I have Brianna. Brianna is my light, and without her, I was a mess.

Finally, after a while of sitting against the door, I got up and walked to the kitchen to make lunch. Hopefully Brianna will be back soon, and we can have lunch together.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind, Brianna walks in the door, slamming it behind her. She walks over to the couch, and plops down, and puts her face in her hands, sighing.

"Are you okay, Brianna?" I asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?" Slowly, I walk over to her and sat down, pulling her hands away from her face, and making her look at me. She just shakes her head and cuddles close to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask carefully, hoping she does. Brianna doesn't reply, but instead she takes my hand in hers, and intertwines our fingers. We stay like that for a while, and then she sits up and looks at me.

"I'm just very confused, Dekka. Jack and I, we… we got into a fight. He told me he loved me. But I finally have someone I love, and that's you! I mean I liked him before, and I think I still might, but…" She cut herself off, begging me to understand. "Dekka, what am I suppose to do?" Her tears finally started to spill over, and I couldn't stand the look she gave me. I gave her a sad smile, and reached up to wipe her tears away.

"Don't leave me, okay? I just got you, I cant lose you now." I pulled her close to me, and she complied, cuddling under my arms.


End file.
